


a day in the life of a sparky baby

by Oparu



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title, one day in the life of Evelyn Sheppard. (Baby POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a day in the life of a sparky baby

**Author's Note:**

> Extreme, sugar rush level fluff. Sort of fits with the other gift!fics. Kinda like an AU, but doesn't have to be.

  
The warm hands that sounds like to call 'daddy' usually get me first. For some reason he usually rescues me from my place between the big softness and mommy's chest. Then he plays with my chin. He usually tries to get me to smile when he checks to see if I'm wet. If I'm not, he pats me and brings me over to his chest to see if I just want to go back to sleep. If that doesn't work, he'll sleepily nudge mommy until she's awake enough to feed me.

Sometimes I sleep in another place, alone with a glowing thing that distracts me because I have no idea what it is. I know little enough about my world. It took me nearly as long as I can remember to realize that the hands are part of greater creatures.

The cold hands are mommy, the warm hands are daddy, the strong hands are Teyla and the huge hands are Ronon. The hands that need to move all the time are someone called both 'Rodney' and 'McKay' but he usually doesn't hold me long. There are many more hands and all hands have something different. Sam likes to put me on her lap and show me what she's doing and it always has lights and sounds and she makes sounds at me but I don't really know what she wants. When I make sounds back she seems happy.

Teyla hands come with singing and bouncing. She always seems quiet and I need to be quiet to listen to her. It is hard to cry in Teyla hands because I always want to know what she is doing. Ronon hands are so big I feel safe. There's no floor with Ronon hands, just chest and shoulder and the smell of something different. Not outside- light- ocean smell, but different. Daddy hands sometimes have that smell, but Ronon has it all the time.

There's light on my eyes, and in the big softness. I can feel daddy moving next to me and he's so big the big softness moves. Mommy groans and pulls something over her head. I wave my hands at daddy and he lifts me up. Daddy makes sounds that mean something to mommy and she pulls her head out and nods as she struggles out of the big softness. She kisses my cheek and kisses daddy. I can hear the wet noise and then daddy laughing as he chases her towards the room with shower.

I have yet to decide if shower is a place or a state of being, but I know it has a sound and that mommy likes it in the morning. Daddy puts me on the not-as-soft-as the big softness and does something that involves getting naked. I pull on my own shirt and manage to undo the nosy bits that mommy is always checking. Daddy sees me and comes over to make noises with my belly. I giggle and hit his face and he kisses my hands.

Daddy is funny. Daddy picks me up and holds me over his head as he spins around the room. I can't tell what's going on but daddy's laughing so I laugh until he drops me down to naked daddy chest. I can stick my fingers in the strange fur on daddy chest and I remember not to pull. He moves my hand and makes sounds if I pull hard.

He puts me in the place with walls and toys and I find blue circle to chew on. My mouth feels funny now but it doesn't make me want to cry the way it did. I just like to have blue ring, and chew it because then it doesn't itch.

Daddy is dressed and making sounds towards me as he checks the thing with lights that mommy usually has. Daddy makes sounds towards the room with shower and he looks amused that mommy isn't out of it yet. Mommy is usually quick in room with shower and usually she gets up when daddy kisses her. I wonder what's different about today and where bear is until daddy comes to kiss my head.

Daddy looks apologetic and daddy makes sounds towards me and black bug by daddy's ear. Daddy pulls on my black shirt and grabs bear for me and we go into the bright place that goes to other places. Daddy hands me to Sam hands and they make sounds. Sam sounds are soft and gentle like daddy sounds and she blows in my ear until I giggle and chew on bear.

Daddy kisses and passes the bag that goes with me to Sam and we're off to the Sam place. Sam place has the flat with things and lights and she usually lets me have things. Last time there was a red circle that was just like blue circle except I hadn't gotten to chew it as much. Red circle is behind Sam's flat with lights and pictures that move and Sam bounces me on her lap and we do something daddy calls 'paperwork'.

Daddy doesn't like it. Mommy must because she does it a lot. Sam's chest is above my head and though it looks like mommy's it doesn't work the same way. I hit at the soft part that gives me food, when it's mommy's instead of Sam's, and she gets the idea and squishy cold drink appears out of the bag that comes with me.

Sam holds squishy cold drink until I get my hands around it. Squishy cold drink is never as good as mommy and warm drink but it seems that other people only have the squishy cold kind. Sam hands have lights and motion and she murmurs to me as she tells me what she's doing. I don't understand. Sounds don't have much sense in them and I wonder if they will someday have as much sense as faces or the slow sounds mommy makes when she wants me to sleep.

Sounds have a sense to them between large people. Sam sounds make the voice from far away happy. She makes a sound I know, "Jack" towards the moving pictures. She points and then waves my hand. Jack makes me happy, so I make Sam smile by burbling at the pictures and the Jack sounds from far away.

Sometimes the Jack sounds are here, and it comes with Jack hands. Jack hands have surprises and tasty things and sounds that make mommy laugh. Sam likes the Jack hands to be here, but usually he is the sounds from far away. Sounds come from out of the Sam place and come in with another small flat of lights and pictures. Sam leaves me on the Sam chair and I finish the squishy cold drink and drop it to the floor.

Sam comes back and scoops me up. Man with Sam picks up the empty squishy that has no more drink and puts it back into the bag that goes with me. The big sound that comes before the bigger light and always makes mommy's heart beat faster in her chest, gets louder and Sam takes me out of the Sam place into the big place where mommy and I wait for daddy.

Daddy is not in the big blue light this time, at least, I doubt it because he was with mommy, so we're waiting for someone else. People walk out of the big blue and they come up to me and Sam. When they're close, I can tell it's the man with paint by his sounds and he smells like the big space outside of home. He has the same hard shirt as daddy does sometimes but he's home now so things must be happy. When daddy comes home, things are happy.

Man with paint takes me from Sam hands and we go through halls towards his room. He takes off the hard vest like daddy's and he lets me play with paint on the floor in the corner where I play. When I'm completely covered in paint and quite pleased with myself, Teyla hands arrive with the little one like me and we play. She's bigger than me and can walk and make sounds that Teyla understands, but Teyla hands come with sounds that make me want to listen and the one like me and I listen as Teyla and the man with paint put us into the wet place to get the paint off.

Then there's more food. The one like me and I are put into the chairs that won't let us move, but it comes with food in the big food place. There's still no mommy or daddy but there's food that is eaten with hands. Charin, the little one like me, and I get things that are sticky and things that are crunchy. Teyla and the man with paint find huge Ronon hands and he brings better hand food.

This food is yellow and comes in squares like blocks and it's not sweet like mommy, but I like it. Ronon laughs and makes sounds to Teyla and the man with paint; Charin and I are happy. The nasty, uncomfortable wet thing happens to me after lunch, but Teyla figures it out quickly. Teyla sings to me while she makes the wet go away and it reminds me of daddy. Daddy doesn't sing like Teyla, but he sings sometimes.

Being dry makes me sleepy and I can't help making the upset noises because nothing's fun when I'm sleepy. Charin and I lie on the big softness in the Teyla place and she sings pretty things. The pretty things get softer and slower and I can't see once my eyes get heavy.

When I wake up the McKay Rodney with the fast hands is in the Teyla place, making soft sounds with Teyla as Charin sleeps. I roll over on my belly and crawl my way up towards the top of the softness. Once there I find the edge of something pretty and bear and though I chew on the pretty, it's not as good as bear. Bear and I sit up and watch Teyla and the McKay Rodney make sounds about something on the table.

I don't sit very long before the McKay Rodney hands come grab me and bear from the bed and we listen as he makes fast sounds and bounces us up and down. Charin gets off the big softness on her own and she has blocks and her own bear on the floor. I'm not very good at blocks because my hands can't stack them like mommy can.

The McKay Rodney takes me from the Teyla place and we go all over my home. We go the bright place where things are not to be touched and the quiet man holds me while the McKay Rodney makes happy sounds. We visit the McKay Rodney place when he figures out that I'm covered in the the uncomfortable wetness again and though it takes him a lot longer than mommy, and he doesn't joke like daddy, he makes me dry and we keep walking.

We go back to the Sam place and I leave bear on her desk because she has the chewy red circle. Gnawing on that, I listen to the McKay Rodney sounds and the Sam sounds and the McKay Rodney takes me away. He makes sounds to me like daddy does and I burble to him so he knows I'm listening. That seems to make him happy.

He has a place with walls in the bright place with the things I do not touch, and he brings it with the room with the blue light. He sits in the chair daddy sits in sometimes and he takes to the people with the white coats. I have red circle and the light up toy the McKay Rodney gave me that makes sounds when I hit it. When that gets dull I watch the white coats and the McKay Rodney make excited sounds about the chair.

When I make a sound he looks at me. If I make it twice he comes over and picks me up. McKay Rodney makes noises to the black thing on his cheek like mommy's and huge Ronon hands come to take me away. Ronon hands come with the safe soft that holds me against his chest. He stuffs me and red circle into that and we walk.

The Ronon hands make very little sounds but he has the cold squishy that isn't quite as good as mommy and we walk. We go over the big part of home and under and around. We go out where there are noisy flying things and he makes one sound to show me that there are shining things in the big wet. He puts me up by the wall and speends a long time staring at the big wet. Something slippery and flopping and moving very fast flips in his hands.

He grins and tosses it back into the big wet. Ronon hands pick me up and we walk along the edges and back ways of the city. Everything I can see keeps changing and it's hard to be bored while we're moving. My eyes get heavy and the dark happens.

When I wake up again, Ronon is holding me and I can see mommy. Daddy's lying on the big softness with his head in her lap and mommy's making sounds with Ronon. Mommy smiles at me when I reach my arms towards her and Ronon brings me over. Mommy kisses my cheek and sleepy daddy looks up at me.

Making sounds at them makes them smile, but I don't think I'll understand what they've been doing all day without me. Mommy looks happy. Really happy and daddy's hair is all messed up. He's not wearing a shirt again so I lift mine up, waiting for him to blow on my belly.

Daddy buries his face in my skin and mommy giggles as I screech with laughter. Ronon rubs my head and waves to mommy and daddy. I like mommy laughing. Daddy tickles my feet and kisses mommy until she can't laugh anymore. Daddy pulls up mommy's shirt and blows on her stomach. I crawl over her and up to food on her chest. When on tug on her shirt, she pulls dinner out of the thing that covers them.

Daddy makes soft sounds to mommy and she starts to laugh again. Daddy's hand covers my back and there's the warm good food. Daddy curls up next to mommy and in my small world, everything is perfect.


End file.
